This is an application for partial funding of the third in a series of highly successful biannual FASEB summer research conferences on gastrointestinal biology. The global objective of the conferences is to bring together established investigators and the younger generation of scientists and trainees to confer on topics at the frontiers of alimentary tract research. This objective will be achieved by holding the meeting in the informal surroundings of the Copper Mountain ski resort in Colorado which offers economical off- season rates conducive to an interactive conference for both young and established scientists. The theme for the third Gastrointestinal Summer Research Conference will be Regulation. The overall objective of this conference is for the participants to improve their understanding of current concepts of regulation of the mucosa, musculature and immune system at subcellular, cellular and tissue levels of organization. A supplemental objective is for the speakers to reconcile the basic science to gain appreciation for integrated regulatory functions of the systems that determine higher levels of behavior of the whole organ. This is fundamental for clinical gastroenterology and a justification for the basic research. The objectives will be achieved, in part, by holding sessions on: (1) Cell-Molecular Regulation of Mucosal Development; (2) Regulation of Epithelial Cell-To-Cell Interactions; (3) Regulation of Epithelial Transporters, Channels and Pumps; (4) Neural Regulation of the Mucosa; (5) Eicosanoid Messengers; (6) Mechanisms of Dietary and Hormonal Regulation of the Mucosa; (7) Mechanisms of Regulation of the Musculature; (8) Immune Regulation; (9) Oncogene Expression and Regulation of Tumor Development. Poster summaries by young investigators and informal discussions during group dining, afternoon recesses and evening socializing will contribute to achievement of the principal objective of the conference.